Bandana Waddle Dee
|gender = Male |species = Waddle Dee |affiliation = King Dedede, Kirby, Meta Knight }} '''Bandana Waddle Dee', otherwise known simply as Waddle Dee, is a character in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Super Star. He is a Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana. He went from being an insignificant, unimportant character in his first appearances to being a prominent character that has appeared in almost every Kirby game to date since Kirby Mass Attack in 2011. In his debut, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. He most often acts as King Dedede's sidekick. He wields a spear as his weapon. When properly equipped, he is one of the few Waddle Dees depicted to be on par with Kirby in terms of skill and strength. Physical Appearance Bandana Waddle Dee closely resembles an ordinary Waddle Dee. Unlike regular Waddle Dees, however, he is reddish-orange instead of plain orange. His most noticeable feature is the blue bandana he wears on top of his head. Personality Bandana Waddle Dee is fiercely loyal to King Dedede, often serving as his closest follower. He is always willing to follow the monarch's orders. Since Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Bandana Waddle Dee has become one of Kirby's best friends. He is said to be friendly toward Kirby and Dedede's allies, but proves himself to be a "brave warrior" against his opponents. His personality seems to have been given a change in Kirby Battle Royale; there, he appears to be timid and shy, but also smart and cautious, and he is on Kirby's side rather than Dedede's. He acts as a foil to Kirby and a side character in the story mode of the game. He also seems to have a bigger interest in food, as he is seen fishing in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, and shows as much excitement as Kirby at the prospect of the cake of his dreams in Kirby Battle Royale. Games ''Kirby Super Star He is first seen in the sub-game Megaton Punch in ''Kirby Super Star, as the first and easiest of the three opponents, implying he isn't very good at the sport. When controlled by a CPU, he will get a set score. In Level 1, he scores 151 MT. In Level 2, he scores 160 MT. In Level 3, he scores 167 MT. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra He appears again in Megaton Punch as the first combatant, but he is given a more significant role as King Dedede's adviser in the Revenge of the King sub-game. After Kirby defeats everything else King Dedede threw at him, he sends Bandana Waddle Dee against Kirby, much to his dismay, as he knows he stands no chance against the pink puff. King Dedede decides to spare him, but he still goes ahead regardless out of loyalty to the king. He has higher hit points than a regular Waddle Dee (also replacing its appearance as an Arena-exclusive boss), but he does not offer much in the way of a threat. He jumps and lands in an attempt to hit Kirby. Kirby can defeat him with a single inhale, and he yields no Copy Ability. Later, Bandana Waddle Dee reappears as the sole cheerer for Masked Dedede when Kirby finally reaches him, waving happily whenever Kirby or his Helper gets hurt. His final appearance is walking beside the King in the sub-game's credits. Kirby Mass Attack Bandana Waddle Dee makes a cameo in Strato Patrol EOS cheering for Meta Knight, along with Sailor Waddle Dee. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Waddle Dee is a playable character in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, controllable by players 2, 3, or 4. He was first revealed in the official trailer, running with King Dedede behind Kirby, who is carrying his Strawberry Shortcake. While back to being simply called "Waddle Dee", he wields a versatile spear, which he can throw, jab with, or perform a charge attack where he twirls it above his head like a helicopter blade, which makes him fly as well. In general, his form of attack mirrors that of the Spear copy ability. He is also prominent in cutscenes, similar to his counterpart in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Waddle Dee can be used by Player 1 in The Arena and The True Arena after Kirby has beaten each once. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Bandana Waddle Dee functions very similarly to how Adeleine did in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - he periodically tosses an Assist Star containing an item (typically food or a Pep Brew, or occasionally a Maxim Tomato or Reviving Tomato) from the background for Kirby to catch in the foreground. He only appears prior to boss and mid-boss battles. If the Nintendo 3DS system StreetPasses another person, Bandana Waddle Dee will toss a better item, such as a Maxim Tomato. If a copy of Kirby: Triple Deluxe is in the system when it is StreetPassed, Bandana Waddle Dee will toss Kirby a keychain as well. If two systems StreetPass multiple times, Bandana Waddle Dee will throw three items, often including a rare keychain. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, Bandana Waddle Dee offers the same service he does in Kirby: Triple Deluxe: throwing Assist Stars to Kirby from the background. Instead of throwing keychains for StreetPass bonuses, he throws normal and/or rare stickers. Additionally, Bandana Waddle Dee serves as the basis for many stickers. Bandana Waddle Dee throws Meta Knight eight Meta Points in the Meta Knightmare Returns sub-game. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Bandana Waddle Dee appears in ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse as a playable character alongside two identically dressed, but differently colored, Waddle Dees. While Kirby is in his ball form, Bandana Waddle Dee controls normally in traditional platformer style, and can assist Kirby as he plays through stages. He can perform actions such as picking Kirby up and tossing him to other players. He also can thrust his spear in different directions to attack enemies. This is required when fighting Grab Hands, who appear as mid-bosses regularly throughout the game when more than one player is present. Aside from during the final boss battle, they do not appear in single-player mode, because Kirby has no means of defeating them alone. When entering the game and taking damage, one is able to hear his voice clips through the speakers on the Wii Remote. Bandana Waddle Dee's abilities change when Kirby has a transformation. When the hero transforms into a tank, Bandana Waddle Dee gains a hat with a cannon mounted on it, enabling him to shoot projectiles. When Kirby transforms into a submarine, Bandana Waddle Dee transforms into one himself. However, he cannot change into rocket form alongside Kirby, and is absent for the full duration of the segments of stages in which it appears. However, Bandana Waddle Dee players still have a limited form of control during these sequences, as they can send speed boosts to Kirby Rocket from offscreen. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Bandana Waddle Dee sits near the Gem Apple Tree. Kirby can talk to him to receive tips and other information. Every 12 hours, he can harvest Gem Apples that are growing on the tree, giving them to the player. 'Kirby Battle Royale' Bandana Waddle Dee appears in the story mode of this game, and has a plot-important role. He first shows up in the tutorial, acting as an item to be picked up and carried. He claims that he has been walking all night to get to Dedede's cake royal. He, again, along with other members of his species, is given the same voice as in ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. He also seems to be terrified of the Warp Star, looking panicked when he and Kirby ride it, as well as invigorating him to get is strength back. Once there, he becomes partners with Kirby, and follows him around as an ally, as well as being Kirby's ally in team battles. He uses a parasol to fight instead of the usual spear; this parasol has the same design as the custom Parasol obtained from using the Waddle Dee amiibo in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Kirby Star Allies Bandana Waddle Dee appears as a Dream Friend and retains his moveset from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and is capable of imbuing his spear with an element. He is the only character in the game to use the Spear ability's moveset, as neither Kirby nor any friend can obtain that ability. In Other Languages Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *Bandana Waddle Dee was simply called "Waddle Dee" in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, despite being an actual character and not a regular Waddle Dee. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, however, he is officially named "Bandana Waddle Dee." *On the American website for Kirby: Triple Deluxe, he is referred to as Bandana Dee within his character summary, even though the header refers to him with his proper name. This is the only time this name was used and may be a localization error. *Bandana Waddle Dee is the only boss in Revenge of the King that didn't appear in The True Arena and instead appeared in The Arena. *Despite Bandana Waddle Dee being defeated by Kirby earlier in The Revenge, he comes back when Kirby battles Masked Dedede, even if Kirby has inhaled him, which is the easiest way to defeat him. *The existence of the color variants of Bandana Waddle Dee in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse is unexplained. Promotional materials simply call them Waddle Dees. http://kirby.nintendo.com/rainbow-curse/how-to-play/ *A cyan Bandana Waddle Dee was shown in promotional artwork at E3 2014. This Waddle Dee, which was presumably meant to be a fifth player at one point, was left unused in the final game. **Coincidentally, all four Bandana Waddle Dee color variants (red, yellow, green, and cyan) are playable in Kirby Star Allies, though with differently colored feet. *Bandana Waddle Dee makes a cameo appearance as a purchasable hat in the Nintendo 3DS built-in game StreetPass Mii Plaza. *In Waddle While You Work, a Waddle Dee is seen using Spear Copter with a broom. *Bandana Waddle Dee is the only major character from Kirby's Return to Dream Land who doesn't appear as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. In addition, he is the only playable character in Kirby's Return to Dream Land not to be playable in any game in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Bandana Waddle Dee acknowledges when the internal Nintendo 3DS clock is changed.It's day, month/day/year! Wait a second... That's odd! The village clock changed! You might notice that the time looks a little wrong, but don't worry... It'll be fixed after a single day passes! Remember, if you change the time on your Nintendo 3DS, the town clock changes too. '' - Bandana Waddle Dee, ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe *On the 25th Anniversary Orchestra CD, there is a song called "The Song Of Apple Juice" in which Bandana Waddle Dee is heard singing. * A mural of Bandana Waddle Dee can be seen in Sector B, during the Friend Train section. *In Kirby Star Allies's overview trailer for Adeleine & Ribbon, Bandana Waddle Dee takes the place of the Waddle Dee from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards with the rest of that game's protagonists, which may imply that both are the same entity. Artwork KRtDL Bandana Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL Float2.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_running_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Bandana Waddle Dee Artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC Bandana Waddle Dee artwork2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse).png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Yellow Banadana Waddle Dee artwork.png|The yellow palette swap of Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse) KatRC Green Banadana Waddle Dee artwork.png|The green palette swap of Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse) Bandana Dee Rainbow Curse.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse''--all colors, including the scrapped cyan palette KPR Sticker 9.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 15.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 21.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 32.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 180.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Pupupu_Train_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website KBR_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Bandana Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Kiddyland Bandana Waddle Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 23.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork K25th Twitter (77).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (155).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork TKCD_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_artwork_Anniversary.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' 1st Anniversary artwork K25th Twitter (247).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Icons KRtDL_Bandana_Dee_icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KSA Bandana Waddle Dee Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery MegatonDee.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU Bandana Dee.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SPE Sailor Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KTD Bandana Dee.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Waddle_Dees.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Kirby Tank Multiplayer.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (cannons) KatRC Kirby Submarine Multiplayer.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (submarines) KatRC Kirby Rocket Multiplayer.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (rocket boosters) KatRC_Colorless_Kirby_and_BWD.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee's color is drained. KPR_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA_Bandana_Waddle_Dees.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KSS Bandana Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' bandannawaddledee.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Bandana Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Bandana waddle dee DAQdToRUAAAKZKZ.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Bandana waddle dee DAQdWFmUAAA-L0C.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_sprite_2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KSA Bandana Waddle Dee model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' References __NEWSECTIONLINK__ ar:باندانا وادل دي es:Bandana Waddle Dee fr:Bandana Waddle Dee it:Waddle Dee Aiutante ja:バンダナワドルディ ru:Уоддл Ди в бандане Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Main Characters Category:Waddle Dees Category:Allies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Characters Category:Allies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Allies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Allies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male Allies Category:Male Enemies Category:Male Bosses Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers Category:Kirby Mass Attack